kavithaifandomcom_ta-20200215-history
தாரா பாரதி என்னும் தமிழ்ப் பேராறு
தாரா பாரதி! மரபுக்கவிதையின் திருமுகம் மலர்மகன் அவர்களின் மறுமுகம் இலக்கியவீதி இனியவனின் அறிமுகம் இளைய கவிஞர்களின் துறைமுகம் பொய்கையில் குவளை தோன்றும் இவரோ குவளையூரில் தோன்றிய தமிழ்ப்பொய்கை! மா சிறியர்கள் புகுத்திய மதவெறி என்னும் மாசிரிய இவர்தம் ஆசிரியப்பணி துணைநின்றது. ஒடுக்கப்பட்டோரும் ஒதுக்கப்பட்டோரும் உயர்வுபெற்றிடக் கல்வி நல்குவதைக் கடமையாய்க் கொண்டார். மாற்றுத்திறனாளிகளுக்கும் ஏற்றவகையில் பாடம் நடத்திடத் தனிப்பயிற்சி பெற்றார். வயிற்றுக்கு உணவை முதலில் வழங்கினார். அறிவுக்கு உணவை அதன்பின் அளித்தார். பள்ளிப்பிள்ளைகளுக்கு ஆசிரியராக மட்டுமின்றித் தாயுமான தயாபரன் இவரே! இராதாகிருட்டிணன் விருது இவரைத் தேடிவந்தது. இந்த இராதாகிருட்டிணனே அன்னைத் தமிழுக்கு அணிசேர்க்கும் இன்னொரு விருது தானே! சித்திரகூடத்திலும் பரனூரிலும் காமராசபுரம் நந்திவரத்திலும் களிமண் எனக் கைவிடப்பட்டவர்களைக் கட்டித்தங்கமாக மாற்றிக் காட்டிய சித்தர் இவரே! தாம் பணியாற்றிய பள்ளிகளைச் சமத்துவபுரமாக உருமாற்றினார். பண்பிலும் அறிவிலும் சிறந்த குடிமக்களை நாட்டுக்கு வழங்கினார். எழுத்துக்கும் வாழ்க்கைக்கும் இம்மியளவும் இடைவெளியில்லாத எழுச்சிக் கவிஞர் எனப் போற்றப்பட்டார். தாரா பாரதி! எட்டயபுரத்து எரிமலையின் எச்சசொச்சமாய் இயங்கிய அக்கினிக்குஞ்சு! பாரதிதாசனின் பாட்டுப்பேரன்! சுரதாவின் வளர்ப்புப் பிள்ளை! தாரா பாரதி கவிதைகள் பூமியைத் திறக்கும் பொன்சாவி அன்றோ? புதிய விடியல்களைப் புலரச்செய்த இந்தக் கவிஞாயிறு தமிழ்க்கவிதையின் இன்னொரு சிகரம் மிளிர்ந்திட வந்ததால் இது எங்கள் கிழக்கு எனப் பாட்டுப்பறவைகள் வேடந்தாங்கலை வலம்வந்தன. தும்பிக்கை தூக்கிய வினாயகநல்லூரில் தமிழ்க்கவிஞர்களுக்கு நம்பிக்கை ஊட்டிய நல்லவர் இனியவன் வல்லவராகவும் திகழ்ந்தார். வீதிக்கு மின்விளக்கு வழங்குதற்கே ஊராட்சி மன்றத்துடன் போராடவேண்டும். இனியவன் அவர்களோ இலக்கியவீதியில் கலங்கரைவிளக்கையே ஒளிபெறச் செய்தார். ஆமாம். வறுமைச் சூறாவளீயால் அலைப்புண்டு அறியாமை இருளில் திக்குமுக்காடி அலைக்கழிக்கப்பட்டு நிலைதடுமாறிய இளைஞர்களுக்கு முறையான நெறிகாட்டிக் கரைசேரவைத்த கலங்கரைவிளக்கம் தாராபாரதி. இன்னும்..இன்றும்..அவர் கவிதைகள் நூற்றுக்கணக்கான இளைஞர்களுக்கு உந்து‘சக்தி’யாக விளங்குதற்கு சக்திவேல் அவர்களே சான்று! உண்மையைச் சொல்கிறேன். உளம் வருந்த வேண்டாம். விவேகானந்தர் துறவு பூண்டதும் ஒருசார்பான நிலைப்பாட்டிலேயே சமயத் தொண்டினை மேற்கொண்டார். வேதமும் வேதாந்தமுமே அனைத்து அறிவும் எனத் தவறான பாதையில் வலம் வந்தார். அப்படியே விட்டிருந்தால் அத்வானிக்கும் மோடிக்கும் முன்னோடியாக இந்துத்வாவை நிலைநாட்டியிருப்பார். அன்றைய சென்னை மாகாணத்தில் பிராமணவெறுப்பு மேலோங்குவது வருத்தமளிக்கிறது என உள்ளம் நைந்த விவேகானந்தரைத் திருவனந்தபுரம் வரவழைத்து பார்ப்பன ஆதிக்கம் அன்று படுத்திய பாட்டை எடுத்துச் சொன்னவர் மனோண்மணீயம் சுந்தரனார். தமிழின் தொன்மையும் தமிழர் சீர்மையும் சுந்தரனார் வழி அறிந்தபின்னர் தம் கருத்தை மாற்றிக்கொண்டவர் வீரத்துறவி விவேகானந்தர். பாற்கர பாரதி இல்லாமல் போனால் சிக்காகோ நகருக்குச் சென்றிருப்பாரா? தமிழர் பெருந்தன்மையால் உயர்ந்தவர் விவேகானந்தர். மறைமலையடிகளின் ஆசான் சோமசுந்தர நாயகரிடம் சைவசித்தாந்தப் பெருமை சால்புற அறிந்த விவேகானந்தர் சிக்காகோ செல்லுமுன் இந்த அறிவைப் பெறாமல் போனேனே என்று வருந்தினார். இந்த வரலாறு இப்போது எதற்கு என்று கேட்பீர்கள். தெற்கே வந்து முழுமை பெற்ற வீரத்துறவி விவேகானந்தர் இளைஞர்களை எழுச்சியுறச் செய்தலைத் தம் குறிக்கோளாகக் கொண்டார். பத்து இளைஞர்களை ஆற்றுப்படுத்தினால் பாரதநாட்டையே மாற்றிக்காட்டலாம் என்பது அவர் மொழிந்த கூற்று. “இளைஞர்களே! பகவத் கீதை படிக்கவேண்டாம். பந்து விளையாடுங்கள். வலிமை பெற்று உழைக்கலாம்.” எனக் கூறியவர் தந்தை பெரியார அல்லர் வீரத்துறவி விவேகானந்தர்! எம்மிடையே அவர் இருந்திருந்தால் என்ன கூறியிருப்பார்? “சகசுர நாமம் வேண்டாம்; சச்டிக் கவசம் வேண்டாம்; தாரா பாரதியின் “விரல் நுனி வெளிச்சங்கள்’ படியுங்கள். முன்னேற்றத்திற்கு உந்துதிறன் பெறலாம்.” என்றுதானே கூறியிருப்பார்? “வெறுங்கை என்பது மூடத்தனம்-உன் விரல்கள் பத்தும் மூலதனம்” என்னும் முதலிரு வரிகளே முன்னேற்றத்தின் தாரக மந்திரம். உலகெங்கும் வாழும் தமிழ் இளைஞர்கள் உள்ளத்தை இயக்கும் கட்டளைவாசகம். “விரல் நுனி வெளிச்சங்கள்” திறமை மிக்கவர்களுக்குத் திருவாசகம். வறுமையில் தத்தளிப்போரை வாழத்தூண்டும் திவ்வியப்பிரபந்தம்; “ஒளி படைத்த கண்ணினாய் வா வா வா” என்றார் பாரதியார். “''சிங்க இளைஞனே'' திருப்பு முகம் திற விழி” '' என்றார் புரட்சிக்கவிஞர். “விழி விழி உன் விழி நெருப்புவிழி-உன் விழிமுன் சூரியன் சின்னப்பொறி” என்று தன் முன்னோடிகளைவிட ஓங்கிய சிந்தனை வழங்கினார் தாராபாரதி. தாய்ச்சிங்கம் எட்டடி எனில் சிங்கக்குருளை பதினாறடி பாய்தலில் வியப்பும் உண்டா? ''“சுழலும் பூமியின் சுழற்சி விசையை எழுதி இயக்கும் கட்டைவிரல் நீ!” இன்றைய இளைஞர்களுக்கு இதைவிடச் சிறந்த மகுடம் வேறு யார் அளிப்பார்? உலகின் அத்தனை மொழிகளிலும் விரல்நுனி வெளிச்சங்கள் மொழிபெயர்க்கப்பட்டு உலாவரவேண்டும். தத்தம் மொழிகளில் படித்துப் பார்த்தால் கவிதைக்காக இந்நாள்வரை நோபல் பரிசு பெற்றவர்கள் தாரா பாரதி வாழ்ந்த திசைநோக்கிக் கைகூப்பி வணங்குவார்கள். ஆங்கிலத்தில் மொழிபெயர்த்து அமெரிக்க இணையதளத்தில் உலாவரச் செய்தேன். அமெரிக்க இளைஞர்கள் வியந்து போற்றினார்கள். Hi! Youth! Do not say I am empty-handed It is unwise; A big fortune your ten fingers may raise. What is the price of this ball-like globe? If you attain name and fame That will be the befitting price. Arise! Awake! Before your fiery eyes Even the sun will look like a tiny spark! East will not dawn in its course! We have to tear it off to make it red! You have got a tiger’s strength! Frustration is a spider’s web! Do you intend to sleep in it? Arise! Awake! My dear friend! Your awakening will yield A great revolution in Nature’s course; Eat to live! Do not live to eat! Do not let yourself as a feast for lethargy! Let us show a new direction to the wind! The fingers are meant for fruitful labor! Is there any justice in keeping them idle? Youth is meant for better molding It is not an age to go the burial field! Before you reach the age of thirty Why this wheezing? Is it not dirty? Should you give your body as an abode for crimes and wrongs? Hurry up! Your fingers are farming tools. They will harvest gold even in barren fields! Exercise your body! Teach it self-respect! Do not believe in fate! Science gives you the strength to fight! How taller Himalayas stands! Your head should stand as another peak! Live as prominent as a pointing finger Lying idle please don’t waste your life! Shoulders are your working tools! Every place you touch will turn as Flower-garden! How many saints have born in this land! Can’t you exceed them by following their teachings? Do you consider this world as a hollow nothing? Why have you got so much frustration? By your thumb!. You can control the revolving force of the globe! Science and technology Will give you the strength to change the direction of the sun! Come on! Stand up! Show your might! Even the height of the sky is below your hip! (These lines are very famous among Tamil youth throughout the world, where ever they speak Tamil. The positive force in this poem has prevented many boys and girls from committing suicide. It has made many youth below the poverty-line to work hard and has turned them millionaires.) எந்த மொழியில் மொழிபெயர்த்தாலும் சந்தமிடுக்குக் குன்றாமல் ஊக்கமருந்தாய் உள்ளத்தை வலிமைபெறச் செய்வது தாரா பாரதியின் கவிதைச் சிறப்பு! மொழி ஓர் இனத்தின் முகவரி ஆமாம் தமிழ்— தமிழினத்தின் முகவரி! இந்த முகவரியைப் போற்றிக் காப்பதில் முனைப்புக் காட்டினோமா? பத்துப் பதினைந்து தலைமுறைக்குச் சொத்து சுகம் சேர்த்தவர்கள் சுவிட்சர்லாந்து வங்கி முகவரியைத் தேடினார்கள்! வீடிழந்து நாடிழந்து வாழ்விடம் தேடிப் புலம்பெயர்ந்த தமிழர்கள் தம் முகவரியாய்த் தமிழைப் போற்றுகிறார்! தமிழ்நாட்டுத் தமிழரோ புதுப்புது முகவரி தேடி அலைகிறார்! கொதித்து எழுந்தார் தாரா பாரதி! “''பெற்ற தாயைத் தாயென்று'' பேசவும் கூசும் பேதையர்கள் பற்றைக் கூட வெறியென்று பாடபேதம் செய்பவர்கள் கற்ற மொழிகளில் அன்னைக்குக் '' ''கடைசி இடத்தைத் தருகின்றார் மற்ற ‘வீட்டு வார்த்தை’களில் மதுமயக்கத்தைப் பெறுகின்றார்! எனக் குமுறினார் நம் கவிஞர்! “சொந்தமொழியைப் பாதிக்கும் சோற்றுமொழிகளின் ஆதிக்கம் எந்தத் துறையிலும் பரவாமல் என்றும் விழிப்பாய்ச் செயல்படுவோம்! ‘எந்தன் தாய்க்கு, இதுவரைநான் என்செய்தேனென்ச் சிந்திப்போம்! வந்தனைக்குரிய நம் மொழியில் வளங்கள் சேர்க்க வழிவகுப்போம்!” என நம்மை உறுதியேற்கச் சொல்கிறார். தாரா பாரதி ஒப்பற்ற படைப்பாளி! அனைவருக்கும் தெரியும். ஆனால்— ஓய்வறியாப் படிப்பாளி அவர் கவிதைகளை ஊன்றிக் கற்றாலே இந்த உண்மை தெரிந்துவிடும். உலக முதன்மொழி தமிழே எனத் தமிழ் மறுமலர்ச்சிச் சான்றோர் உரைத்துள்ளனர். ஆய்வுநூல்களில் அழுத்தம் திருத்தமாய் அறுதியிட்டு எழுதியுள்ளனர். மறைமலையடிகள் ந.சி.கந்தையா பிள்ளை பாவாணர் இலக்குவனார் அப்பாதுரை என இச் சான்றோர் பட்டியல் விரியும். அவர்தம் நூல்களெலாம் ஆழ்ந்துகற்றுளார் தாரா பாரதி. “மானுடத்தின் முதல்நாக்கு விதையே!பூமி மண்டலத்தில் முதல்தொட்டில் அசைத்த தாயே” என்றும் “உலகமொழி அத்தனைக்கும் ஊற்றுமொழி தமிழ்தானே வேற்றுமொழி அனைத்துக்கும் விதைமொழியே தமிழ்தானே” என்றும் தமிழைப் போற்றும்போது அவர்தம் ஆழ்ந்த கல்வி பு;லனாகிறது. சங்க இலக்கியமும் திருக்குறளும் ஐம்பெருங்காப்பியங்களும் கம்பரும் சேக்கிழாரும் தேவாரமும் திருவாசகமும் திவ்வியப்பிரபந்தமும் என அத்துணை நூல்களிலும் ஊன்றி ஆழங்கால்பட்டமையாலேயே அழகுதமிழ்ச் சொற்கள் இவரைத் தேடி ஓடிவருகின்றன. உங்கள் கவிதைகளில் எங்களுக்கும் இடம் தருக எனத் தமிழ்ச்சொற்கள் புகலிடமாய்ப் புகழிடம் வேண்டுகின்றன. இவரது சொல்விளையாட்டுக்கு ஒரு சில எடுத்துக்காட்டுகள்: “வானம் காற்றுக்குத் திசைகாட்டி கனலுக்குக் கைகாட்டி நீருக்கு வழிகாட்டி நிலத்திற்கு நாள்காட்டி”(பஞ்சபூதங்கள்) “தார்க்கோல் நான் --'' ''உழுபவன் கையில் செங்கோல்! பயிரென்னும் உயிரெழுத்துகளின் எழுதுகோல்-இந்த உலகிற்கே படியளக்கும் அளவுகோல்! பூமியைத் திறக்கும் [பொன்சாவி—ஆம்,நானே திறவுகோல்! சொல்லுக்குள்ளே ஒளிந்துகொள்ளாமல் சொற்களைச் சிதைத்து விளையாடாம்ல் பொருளுக்கேற்ற சொல்லைத் தேர்ந்து சொல்லும் பொருளும் உமையொருபாகனாய் வலம்வரச் செய்தலே தாரா பாரதியின் தனிச்சிறப்பு! சமூகப்புன்மைகளைச் சாடுவதில் தம் முன்னோடிகளைப் பின்பற்றுகிறார்! சாதிப்பிரிவினைகள், திருமணக்கொடை, பெண்ணடிமை, வறுமைத்துயர், குழந்தைத்தொழிலாளி, என்று அனைத்துச் சமூகப்புன்மைகளையும் ஏனைய பாரதிதாசன்மரபுப் பாவலர் போலவே பாட்டாலே சாடுகின்றார். ஆனால்-- இவர்தம் பாடுநெறியோ தனித்தன்மை வாய்ந்தது. தாரா பாரதியின் பாட்டுப்பரம்பரையில் அண்மையில் மறைந்த பல்லவன், அகிலம் சுற்றும் கவிமுகில், அன்புவடிவான தளவை சுந்தரம் இன்னும் பலர் கவிதையுலகை வலம் வருகின்றனர். இவரது தமையனார் மலர்மகனோ தாரா பாரதி 2.0 எனலாம். இவரது கவிதைச்சிறப்பைத் தனியே ஒரு விரிவுரையில் விளக்கமாய்ப் பொழிவேன். இக்காலத் தீமைகள் அனைத்திற்கும் எதிரான போர்முரசமே தாரா பாரதி கவிதைகள்! கோகுல்ராசு,இளவரசன் கௌரவக் கொலைகள் சாதிவெறி வன்முறைகள்! இந்தியாவிலேயே தமிழ்நாட்டில்தான் அரசியல் கட்சிகள் மிகுதி! சீமைச்சாராய விற்பனை மிகுதி! தொலைக்காட்சி அலைவரிசைகள் மிகுதி! தற்கொலை மிகுதி! என்ன செய்வது? தாரா பாரதி வழிகாட்டுகிறார்! நம்மை அன்புடன் வேண்டுகிறார்! “ஒன்றுபடுவோம் தமிழினமே! ஓடிமறையும் பகையினமே! ஏமாளியாய் நீ '' ''இருந்தது போதும்-இது போராளியாகப் புறப்படும் நேரம்! ……………………………………………………………………………………………….. எழுந்தால் கொடிமரம் விழுந்தால் அடிமரம் இதுதான் தமிழன் எனக் காட்டு பொறுத்தால் பனிமலை கொதித்தால் எரிமலை அதுதான் தமிழ்க்குணம் நிலைநாட்டு ஒன்றுபடுவோம் '' ''தமிழினமே ஓடிமறையும் பகையினமே!”